A Long Way From Wonderland
by CrimsonCat215
Summary: What if Mr. Gold's only way back into Storybrooke was with the help of the one person who can freely travel between worlds? Alice had been living a cursed life since leaving Wonderland, but the time has come for her to make a deal with the Dark One and Cruella DeVile in order to find her life again.
1. Begin at the beginning

_Has she said anything about who took her?_

 _She claims she wasn't kidnapped. She says she was exploring this new land of hers._

 _She must be afraid._

 _She does scream in her sleep. She has nightmares about an evil queen and a mad man coming for her. The neighbors are beginning to talk. What if an institution tries to claim her._

 _We are NOT sending our daughter there. We will just have to move into the city. Nobody knows us is in London._

 _But will a change like that get her to stop speaking this nonsense?_

 _I hope so... perhaps when she is older she will confess to us where she has been. She will stop talking about this world of hers. This... Wonderland._

 **Present Day**

She put the last tray of cupcakes in a box and stored them in the large industrial fridge. Brushing her hands on her white lace apron she walked out into the bakery kitchen and locked the fridge. She was tall, slender, and didn't look over 22 years old. All the other New York City bakeries were closed but she was still burning the midnight oil. She was hard-working and determined for someone her age. Leaning on the fridge door in exhaustion she looked down at her dalmatian sleeping on the kitchen floor. "Well Perdita, are you ready to go home?" The dog raised her head and tilted it, looking at her owner. The young baker took off her apron and brushed the flour from her name tag until it revealed the name "Alexis." She hung the apron on the wall and heard a ring from the bell at the front door. She let out a sigh, "What now?" She walked towards the entrance and coming through the kitchen door shouted, "I'm sorry but the dining room is closed for the da-" She froze seeing who was standing there. A tall man, different than she remembered, but still had the same cunning grin across his face. "You," she said in a whisper. The gentleman approached the counter, "Hello Alice. Long time no see."

"Rump - Rumpelstiltskin."

"I wouldn't have expected you to remember my name. I feel quite honored."

"How could I forget. You're the reason I'm still stuck here."

"Am I though?" He started walking around the small bakery. "I mean, you are the one who decided to go chasing rabbits."

"You didn't tell me I would still be paying for it over a century later!"

"But I did." He looked at her with that sneaky look she knew all too well. She started to feel uncomfortable with him here. She snapped her finger and summoned the dalmatian to her side who let out a low growl when she saw Rumpelstiltskin. He didn't notice the animal and continued, "I said all magic comes at a price! The only way you were going to find your way home was by eating that magical cake."

"And it caused me to never age!"

"And yet you don't look twelve anymore." She didn't answer. But she had noticed that she managed to age ten years in the last century. She always wondered what sort of magic caused that, and she knew this man had all the answers. He recognized the insecurity in her silence and continued, "That cake caused you to grow and shrink so you could find your way through Wonderland. But all magic -"

"Comes at a price I know... get to the point Dark One."

"In order for you to change your size at an unnatural rate, your body had to compensate by taking away from something else natural. In your case, it was your ability to age. You grew unnaturally fast, so now you age -"

"unnaturally slow..." She finished his sentence and slunk back onto the wall as if she had just received a life sentence to prison. The dark one paced through her restaurant and picked up one of the business cards, "So you go by Alexis now? Well I suppose you have to owning a place called, 'Wonderland's Kitchen.' The name Alice would be a bit ironic." He looked at all the small cakes in her shelves. "You certainly keep busy here. What is it, do you think if you eat enough cakes from this world it will counteract the magic from Wonderland?" His mocking comments were the last thing she needed. Her Dalmatian gently arched her back and growled at him again. This time Mr. Gold took notice and scoffed at the dog. "I thought you were a cat person."

"I stopped liking cats after one tried talking to me." Alice narrowed her eyes, straightened herself and stood tall. "Why have you come here? I'm sure it wasn't for a slice of cake."

"No," he smirked, "I would like my order... to go." The smirk on his face made her uncomfortable again. She didn't like the suggestion his comment made. She spoke with a cold tone, her British accent articulating every word, "What do you want from me?"

"I need your help, Alice. You see, just like the little blonde girl from so long ago, I'm trying to get back home. A very powerful magic, keeps me from re-entering my land, so only someone who has traveled through magical lands can help me. You are from this word, so you can let me in from the inside."

"I've no interest in traveling to the Enchanted Forest. Ask someone else."

"This is not the Enchanted Forest." He started approaching her with a determined look in his eye. But there was something else there she noticed. He almost looked... desperate. He spoke calmly enough, but there was a slight tremor in his voice as he continued, "This magical place is a town. Called Storybrooke, Maine."

"Maine?"

"That's right Alice. All you have to do is drive a couple hours and help me get inside. That's all."

"I suppose you are not going to tell me why you were locked out of this land in the first place, huh?" He just smiled and muttered, "Don't forget, curiosity killed the cat."

"Well I won't be your cat this time, Rumpelstiltskin. Ask someone else." Perdita barked and growled as Alice turned to go into the kitchen once more, "Now get out. My dog doesn't like you." As she turned she was met by a tall, slender woman who had sneaked up behind her. "Sorry my darling," her voice was cold like ice, "but I'm afraid I might be the one she's barking at."

"You!" Alice backed away from her pointing a finger at the tall woman. "You are that woman I read about in the papers all those years ago! That devil woman!"

"It's DeVile, Darling. But you can call me Cruella." The dalmatian backed up as well with her back arched but stood in a protective stance in front of Alice who gave a scared look to Rumpelstiltskin. "What is she doing here?"

"Same as I said before. We need help entering Storybrooke. But more importantly, you need something from Storybrooke too."

"What might that be?"

"Oh do tell her, Gold. It's absolutely delicious." Cruella winked at the growling dog. Mr. Gold approached Alice who had been backed into the corner of the backer at this point. "It turns out there is cake that could counteract the magic that keeps you alive Alice. Eating it will remove the magic and you will finally be rid of this world." The offer was so tempting. Alice had been living multiple lives. She traveled from one country to the next, from one name to the next, always leaving when whispers about her appearance started to rise. So often she had been tempted to end it all, but she always had someone needing her. First her parents, then her aging sister, then countless pets that kept her company through the years. But she was still so alone. Never able to get close to anyone because of her curse. "How..." She looks at the floor and mutters, "How do I come by this cake?"

"You have to make it. Clearly that would be hard for you. But it has to be made with an ingredient from Wonderland. And there just so happens to be in Storybrooke, a man that has a variety of items from that world."

"Curiouser and Curiouser... alright Dark One." She extended her hand, "Deal."

 **Questions for the next chapter.**

 **\- Who is the man in Storybrooke with the special ingredient from Wonderland?**

 **\- Will Alice/Alexis find someone there to get close too?**

 **\- Will she regret helping Gold and Cruella?**


	2. This way That Way

_A young Alice sat beneath a tree reading from one of her many books. Over the years, they had become her companion. Nobody in London knew her secret. Many knew of her family, and rumers has spread of the old couple that lived in the large stone house and refused to let the child, assumed to be their granddaughter, take visitors. Today though, Alice was sitting and reading when she saw a poor boy trying to climb over the wall into their garden. "What are you doing!?"_

 _"Wha- Oh! I'm very sorry, please... please don't call the police."_

 _"No... Don't go. I don't get to speak with people my own age often."_

 _"Really?" He sat atop the wall. "Well, I'm older than I look."_

 _"So am I... I'm Alice. Would you like to come sit? I've got some tea and cakes."_

 _"Um," the boy's stomach growled, "Oh. Ok."_

 _"I'm terribly sorry, but I never asked your name."_

 _"Baelfire, but you can call me Bae."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Alice didn't sleep one bit during the ride to Storybrooke. Perdita lay at her feet on the floor of the car. Alice didn't really have any friends to leave her with, and she preferred to have a guard dog around anyway. "So," Alice looked out the window but spoke at Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't you think the name Gold is a bit ironic?"

"Well my dear, until this month I never had to deal with the outside world. Even before the curse was broken, nobody bothered to ask my first name."

"Right, the curse." He had told her all about it. From the sounds of it, this Evil Queen was a terrible person. Someone who can't be trusted. Someone worse than the dark one himself. "And this savior who broke the curse... you said she can't be trusted either."

"I'm afraid not. You see, she has begun consorting with the Evil Queen. It's best not to trust her."

"How do I know you're not just saying all this and _you_ are the one I shouldn't be trusting?"

"I thought you might say that. If you ever doubt the Evil Queen's true loyalty, just ask her who her mother was."

"Who was her mot-" The car comes to an abrupt stop. Cruella puts her car in park. Alice jolts forward, nearly choking on her safety belt. "Bloody Hell! Ugh, crazy woman driver." Cruella looks into the back seat at Alice. "We are here." Rumpelstiltskin climbed out of the car and came to open Alice's door. She sat still for a moment, staring at the long road ahead of them and muttered, "Where's 'here'?" The door opened and Perdie let out a low growl at the sight of Gold who offered his hand to help Alice from the car. She got out without taking it. Gold shut the door after the dog jumped out. Alice turned with a frustrated sigh, "Now what?"

"It's quiet simple. You stand on the other side of the line, take our hands, and pull us through." Alice raised an eyebrow. "If getting in is that simple, why has nobody else offered to help you?"

"You truly don't trust me do you?"

"Not for a moment."

"Well, perhaps this can convince you." He lifted a paper with an address from his pocket. Alice immediately knew what it must be. Gold continued, "As soon as you have left us through, this address is yours. You are free to go after the ingredient you need to break your curse." Alice hesitated for a moment. She still didn't trust this man. Even if this Evil Queen Regina and her partner Emma were as evil as Gold said, what if his plans were more corrupt than theirs? He certainly had the reputation to use and trick people. Well, Alice had been alive too long to let someone like this man use her. She should have listened to the advice that was told to her years ago. _Magic, is never worth what it costs you._ Alice nodded, patted her side for Perdita to follow and they both walked to the area of the road Gold had pointed to. After walking about 5 meters she turned. Gold and Cruella were standing at the car, waiting. Alice shrugged, "Nothing's happening. It still looks like a normal road to me..." They didn't answer. "Hello? I said nothing is-" Curella spoke on top of her to Gold, "Do you think she ran off without us?"

"No, she's still there. She wouldn't leave this paper behind." Alice realized they couldn't see or hear her. She looked to the right and saw a large sign reading, "Storybrooke." She looked at the road ahead and then back at Rumpelstiltskin who wore the look of impatience across his face. This was her chance. She knelt down and whispered to the dalmatian, "Fetch girl." The dog ran at Rumpelstiltskin, snatched the paper from his hand and returned it to Alice. Cruella and Gold both yelled at the dog at the same moment, but they were not fast enough. Alice took the address from the dog and spoke to Gold, even though he couldn't hear her. "Sorry Gold, but an old friend told me never to trust the Dark One again." With that she ran towards Storybrooke.

 **Questions**

 **\- who lives at the address on the page**

 **\- Will Alice find out who Regina's mother was**

 **\- What will Alice think of Storybrooke**

 **\- Will Gold find out her relationship to his son**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	3. Tell Me, Which Way Should I Go From Here

_"So where did you come from, Bae?"_

 _"Here and there."_

 _"You are quite curious, Baelfire."_

 _He let out a gentle smile and she felt she could trust him._

 _"Can you keep a secret?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"I'm not actually 13."_

* * *

 **Present day**

Alice made her way through the streets. Everything was rather quiet this early in the morning. She looked at the paper in her hand. "Much good this is. I don't even know where the street is." Perdita started to bark frantically before running off. "Perdie! Perdie stop!" Alice ran after her dog through the foggy morning. This weather reminded her of London mornings. The only time she was able to go out in public because the streets were quiet. The mist also reminded her of somewhere else. It reminded her of smoke. Smoke that surrounded her as she spoke with a particular catipillar. This was such a curse, she couldn't even divide her memory from reality and wonderland. "Perdie where are you!?" She rounded the corner and stopped abruptly seeing a tall red-haired man petting Perdita. He too had a dalmatian. She stepped forward quickly and took her dog by the collar. "I'm very sorry about that. She doesn't get out much." The older man grinned a genuine smile. He pushed up on the brim of his glasses and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's alright. Pongo doesn't get to see many dalmatians either. Although you might want to get a leash. Regina has a strict leash policy."

"Regina..."

"Mayor Mills..." He raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Are you new? Come over with that lot from the last curse?"

"Huh? Oh... you could say that. I just never got around to introducing myself to the town." She extended a hand to him. "I'm Alexis."

"Dr. Hopper." He hooked his umbrella to his arm and shook her hand. "But you can call me Archie."

"Archie, what a nice name. What are you a doctor of?"

"I'm the psychiatrist."

"Oh..." Alice's face dropped noticeably. She had seen her fair share of shrinks in her time and had terrible experiences with all of them. Archie lowered his head to meet her eye line again. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes. I just... I'm a little distracted today. Lot's on the mind."

"Really?" Hearing the curiosity in his voice she instantly regretted talking about her mind. "Well perhaps I can help." Here it comes. Another shrink about to analyse her. It was all a dream, Alice. There is no Wonderland, Alice. You are not trapped as a child, Alice. There is no Queen of Hearts after you, Alice. She braced herself for the judgmental look and condescending words. Archie opened his mouth as Alice narrowed her glare. "You see, I've always found that a nice cup of tea at Grannies is the best way to clear the mind." Her eyes widened hearing his comment. "Grannies?"

"Yes." He offered her his arm, "I'm walking that way if you would like to join me." She only hesitated a moment before linking arms with him, "I would love to. It's been some time since I was invited to tea anyhow." She smiled and they began to walk. Both dalmatians walked in front of them side-by-side. And for just a moment, she forgot her troubles.

* * *

"I told you we shouldn't have trusted that brat!"

"Don't speak poorly of your elders, Cruella." Rumpelstiltskin stood still watching the horizon of the road while Cruella paced behind him. "Oh do shut it with your sarcastic comments. I'm not in the mood. First you drag my from my lovely home -"

"Empty home-"

"Force me to abandon my glamorous life - "

"Bankrupt life-"

"And had me drive both of you out here to get our so called happy endings. Well it appears to me, Alice got her end of the deal and we are stuck here worse off than we started." Rumpelstiltskin just kept his gaze on the horizon and muttered to himself, "Nobody breaks a deal with me, dearie... nobody."


	4. Clean Cup, Move Down!

**London: 1904**

 _I don't understand, Alice. How are you 52?_

 _When I was 12, I followed a white rabbit into a forest, only it wasn't like the ones here in our world._

 _What was it like?_

 _It had magic, it was... a Wonderland._

 _Alice, you must never go back to this place._

 _But there are all sorts of ways in. Rabbit holes, looking glasses... here I'll show you._

 _Alice No! Magic is not wonderful! Can't you see? You've been cursed because of it._

 _I... I never thought of it as a curse._

 _All magic comes at a price, Alice._

 _That... that's what he said._

 _Who?_

 _Rump- Rump... oh what was it..._

 _Rumpelstiltskin?_

 _Yes! How... How do you know that name?_

 _..._

 _Bae. You're not from this world are you? You are from there! A world of Magic?!_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Alice breathed in multiple smells as she walked in. It reminded her of a bakery she visited every day during her "late teen-looking" years in Scotland. It smelled like cinnamon, sugar, shepherds pies, and freshly brewed tea. _Tea?! Clean cup, my dear. We must move down! Move down. MOVE DOWN._ Alice shook her head to get rid of the memories of the horrid mad man. Archie noticed as he hooked Pongo's leash to a table outside and walked in behind her. "Alexis? Are you alright?" She turned and faced him with a forced grin, one that wasn't noticeably fake because she had over a century of practice with it. "Oh yes."

"I see. Well I hope your dog doesn't mind keeping Pongo company out there. She seems awfully attached to him."

"I don't think she'll mind." She grinned and they sat at a booth in the corner. Archie opened his mouth to continue the conversation but before a word could be muttered a couple menus were smacked onto the table in front of him. "Hey Archie... who's your friend?" The tall waitress was smacking on chewing gum and giving Alice a cold glare. Archie looked at Alice and waited for her to introduce herself. "Oh! Alexis. Alexis Lyndell." Archie smiled and looked back to the waitress. "She came over with the last curse and has finally gotten around to exploring the town. Alexis this is Ruby." Alice kept her eyes on the waitress.

"Really? Just _now_ started exploring town? Didn't you ever have to buy groceries or anything?" Alice didn't answer and Archie cleared his throat to suggest a change in the subject. That's when Alice realized, _He knows I was lying. Is that why he is still hanging about me? Trying to figure me out like a typical shrink?_ She spoke up, "Well, I left my house during the night. I'm not a very social person." Ruby smacked her gum, "Clearly. So what will it be?" Archie handed the menus back to her, "Just two cups of tea please. Two sugars for me and..." Alice added, "Just cream." Ruby popped a bubble with her chewing gum before walking away without a word. Alice glanced around the diner. So, everyone here was a fairy tale character? Like Rumpelstiltskin said? But they all looked so normal. Then again... so did she. "Alexis?" Alice looked back to Archie who was adjusting his glasses. "You said you don't get out much. So why the sudden change in behavior today?"

"Oh, well I was going to visit someone."

"Who?"

 _I dont know._ "An old friend. But I was having trouble finding their house when I ran into you."

"Well Pongo and I have walked all over this town, perhaps I can help." She handed him the paper from Gold and he adjusted his glasses once more as he took it. His eyes widened reading the address. "You... you know who lives here?"

"Well I..."

"You say he's an old friend?"

 _He?_ "Very old..."

"I see. Well it's only a short walk down the main road. About two blocks. Then turn right and it's the largest house on the right." She sprung from her seat. "Oh thank you, Archie thank you!"

"Wait! You're tea."

"Oh I'm just... I remembered that I'm late."

"You're late?"

"I'm late... Do... do you mind of Perdie stays with Pongo? I shouldn't be long."

"Um.. yes of course. As long as you return with a leash for her. I would hate for you to get a citation-"

"Thank you doctor Hopper!" She nearly knocked Ruby over who was returning with the tea as she ran to the door. "Sorry I'm late!" _Goodbye, Hello, I'm late I'm late..._ She pushed through the door and ran towards the street. Perdie whimpered and began to follow. "Stay girl! Stay!" Alice then ran as if it was the last mile of a marathon. Why was she so excited? She had just met a wonderful friend. The first who genuinely cared to speak with her and yet she was more excited about finding the item that would end her life? And what of Perdie? Her loyal companion was just expected to... do what exactly?

Archie watched through the window as Alice ran. Ruby looked at him confused, "Jiminny Crickets... oh pardon the expression, Archie. But who exactly was that?"

"I'm not certain yet, Ruby. But I intend to find out."

Faster and faster Alice hurried through the vacant streets and pushed through the morning mist. "Two blocks, this is the street." She turned and saw a long driveway on the right. At the end was an enormous home. It looked as if nobody lived inside. The quiet was almost too loud. She approached the steps, checking the paper to ensure she had the right home. Suddenly the feeling of ending a marathon was gone. That finish line in her mind had turned into a plank... and she was walking it. What if she didn't want this? Living a long life wasn't so bad. Especially if she lived it here, where it was so quiet with all these nice people. People she would grow to know and love. People who would outgrow her. People she would outlive. People she would eventually have to say goodbye too. No. This was a curse and always would be.

Before she knew it, Alice had was on the porch and had knocked on the door. The sound brought her out of the thoughts she had gotten distracted with. She struggled to breath when the door opened. She didn't know what to expect, but based off Archie's reaction to the address it must be someone terrifying. The door opened and nobody was there... yet she heard a voice. "Can I help you, Ma'am?" She looked down and saw a very small girl in front of her. She was taken aback at the sight. The girl looked so familiar, but where had Alice seen her before? She had lived in many places but didn't remember this girl. She did know that face though. Her eyes, her dimples, her nose... then it struck her. This girl was the spitting image of Alice when she was 12 years old. The only difference was their hair color. The girl looked confused and repeated, "Can I help you?"

"I... I... I'm sorry but," Alice wasn't sure what to say, but she had seen stranger things before. "You're not about to tell me your name is Alice are you, because I'm having the strangest case of deja vu right now!" The small doppelganger's confused look didn't vanish. She was about to respond when a man's voice came from down the hall. "Grace? Grace who is it?" Alice looked up and once again lost her breath seeing who was walking up behind the child he had called Grace.

 _No. Not him... not the mad man again!_ And yet, Alice stood frozen on the porch as she looked into the eyes that haunted her dreams for the last century. The Mad Hatter.


	5. I Don't Wish to Go Among Mad People

**Present Day**

Alice stood facing the Mad Hatter. There was no mistaking it. This was him. His eyes were softer though, and his voice didn't crack when he spoke, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"..."

"Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm..." Her heart was racing, the narrower his gaze got the more she knew he was recognizing her. She had to escape this situation, but her legs were frozen still. She spoke with a nervous tremble in her voice, "I must have the wrong house. I'm terribly sorry-"

"Alice?" Her eyes widened as she looked into his large eyes. "Alice?" He repeated. She finally felt that she could move her legs again and began backing away from the door. "This... This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." The mad hatter reached forward and gently took her arm under the elbow. "Don't touch me! You're crazy!" She yanked her arm away with so much force that she fell backward off the porch. The small child in the doorway let out a worried yelp and she heard the voice of the mad hatter, but this time his voice had more of a caring sound. "Alice! Wait... please!" But before he could reach her she had jumped to her feet and began running down the driveway. She didn't look behind her but heard the small child called Grace shout towards her, "Papa?! Where are you going?" He must be following after her. He was crazy. Rumpelstiltskin knew this would happen. He knew the Mad Hatter was Alice's only hope of escaping her curse, but she would never go near that man again. _You don't wish to go among mad people? Well my dear, we are all mad here!_ Alice reached the end of the driveway and looked over her shoulder. The Mad Hatter was nowhere in sight. She had lost him. She let out a sigh of relief, but her victory was short lived. For when she turned her head forward again she ran into the chest of the Mad man she tried so hard to escape from. She let out a scream as he grabbed her arms. She tried hitting him in the chest with her fists. "Get off! Let go of me!"

"Alice!?"

"I won't let you taunt me again!"

"Alice! Alice! For goodness sake would you calm down and listen to me? ALICE!"

"Don't call me that!" Before she knew what she was doing she had pulled an arm free and smacked the taller man across the face. She was taken back when she realized she had struck him. He let her go and held his cheek with his hand. They both stood there, perfectly silent for what seemed like eternity. "Oh... Mr. Hatter, I'm sorry."

"I suppose I deserved it." He didn't look her in the eye as he rubbed his jaw. "Last time we met, if I recall, I wasn't the most pleasant host." Alice didn't answer, she just stood there silently and examined him. He was so different without that jagged, curvy grin on his face. His dark eyes were more captivating than she remembered. He had not aged at all, and the absence of his old fashioned coat and hat made him look almost younger. Handsome. That was the word she was looking for, he was certainly more hansom than she had remembered. "You... You're so different." Her voice was calm now and quiet. "I could say the same about you. I expected you to be a bit... older."

"Believe me, I'm trying to be." There was another awkward silence before the Mad Hatter spoke up, "So you don't go by Alice anymore?"

"No. Alexis now."

"Well, you can call me Jefferson. That's my real name."

"Jefferson..." She let out a grin, "It suits you. At least, this version of you."

"I certainly have toned down that mad man appearance, haven't I." He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well then Alexis... I know this offer might not be very appealing to you but, would like to come have tea." She expected to get a chill from such an offer, but she didn't this time. Tea? With the Mad Hatter? Why wasn't she nervous. What was it about this new Mad Hatter, about Jefferson, that made him so trustworthy. "I - I would like that, I think." He extended his hand to her, "Shall we then?" She shoved her hands in her pockets and shook her head while muttering, "Too soon..."

"Right," He pulled his hand away, "baby steps then." The two of them walked side by side, keeping a comfortable distance from each other, back to the mansion.

* * *

The scene was rather uncomfortable. Alice sat on a couch, not at the end of a long table, on a couch with a small coffee table before her. She stared into the cup of steaming tea that had been poured for her, unsure what to do next. Jefferson walked in the room with a tray of cream and sugar with a few small cakes on it. He set it down then nervously sat on the other side of the table in a large arm chair. He fidgeted for the most part, very uncharacteristic of him. Alice sat with her hands folded while her tea continued to steam. "So.." her voice cracked a bit, "That's your daughter?" He looked to the window and watched Grace play outside. He nodded, "That's her." His voice still had that mysterious element in it, but it was lacking the insanity that once masked it. "She looks just like..."

"Like you did. I know."

"Is that why you," She didn't know how to continue without being a bit awkward. Then again, how much more awkward could this get? "Is that why you fancied me so much?" Jefferson looked at her squarely in the eye but took a moment before responding. "Yes. The day before I was trapped in Wonderland I had promised her I would be home in time for tea. The Evil Queen failed to tell me that I would be stuck through a looking glass though. After that, something snapped. Everything within me was about finding Grace. And when you showed up, looking so alike her, I suppose I thought I could... keep my promise to her in some way."

"And that's why you had such elaborate tea parties. For her?"

"For her..." He nodded. Alice admired the love for his daughter. Everything he did, he did for her. "Mr. Ha- Jefferson. You said you were trapped in Wonderland. Does that mean you are from this world." He shook his head and picked up a cup of tea. He still sat in a tense position but crossed his legs to try and appear more comfortable. He couldn't believe this was the young blonde girl from all those years ago. She still sat the same, still had that curious look on her face, and yet she was older. She had matured into a charming woman. Jefferson took one sip of his coffee and responded, "No, Grace and I lived in the Enchanted Forest." Alice's eyes widened. "Really? Then how did you escape Wonderland." He set down his tea cup and motioned for her to follow him. Alice stood and followed. He was much taller now. Perhaps it was the way he stood. She followed behind him. The only sound was the ticking of the grandfather clock and the soft swish of his dress trousers. He kept his hands tucked in his waistcoat pockets as if to try and maintain a calm presence. The two approached a large set of doors and he pushed them opened. He stood to the side allowing Alice to enter first. As she walked in she lost her breath. So many hats, and in the center of the room on a table was a torn, flattened one. "Jefferson... is that?" She turned and shot a curious gaze at him with her clear blue eyes. The look caught him off guard causing his heart to skip a beat. He had not seen that gaze in over a century. "That's my hat. It's a bit torn, but it's the only way I was able to get in and out of Wonderland. That's another reason I wouldn't let you leave my table. Why I kept insisting you stay for tea. Why I followed you all over wonderland. If you hadn't gotten in with my hat, then that meant you knew another way in... and out."

"Why didn't you just used your hat to get out?"

"It's complicated magic, with the Queen of Hearts help I was able to get back to the Enchanted forest."

"The Queen of Hearts! Jefferson you didn't! That woman is a beast."

"She had her own motives. She wanted me to spy on the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, Regina. But as soon as I arrived back home, a large cloud of magic covered the land. And cursed everyone... sending us all here."

"I see." Alice approached the hat on the table, picked up the old hat and looked upon it as if it held more memories than the last century of her life did. "Jefferson," she kept her gaze on the hat, "Do you have any other relics from Wonderland?"

"Plenty. But they're not here anymore. They held too much magic and I didn't want them anywhere near Grace."

"What did you do with them?" She was facing him now. The look of curiosity had changed into a desperate stare. "Some of them I sold. Some I entrusted into Regina's vault."

"Sold to who? And where is this vault?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just... I need something."

"What exactlicaly?"

"I'm not... exactical... exacticlea... I'm not _quite_ sure... But Mr. Gold said - "

"Gold?! What are you doing talking with him?"

"He helped me find Storybrooke."

"In exchange for what?" He narrowed his eyes and stepped towards her. She set down the hat and retreated backwards slowly.

"I... I'm not sure... precisely what he needs."

"Tell me." He was getting closer.

"Why? What has he ever done to you?"

"Not just me! He's a mad man. You can't trust him."

"You're one to talk." He was getting closer to her. "He just wanted me to help him back into Storybrooke."

"And you agreed?"

"No! Well yes, but I was able to trick him-"

"Is it him who wants the relics from Wonderland? Did he send you to me?"

"Jefferson -" She was now backed against the wall. The look in his eye had darkened. "He wants nothing from you, Jefferson! He just wished to return home. You of all people should understand that."

"He's a monster, Alex!" The gaze in his eye that she saw upon their first meeting was back. It was deep, as if the very look was cutting into your soul and searching the darkest parts of your heart. Jefferson had every reason to be angry though. Gold taunted and used him one too many times. Alice pushed Jefferson in the chest causing him to stumble back and scowled at him muttering, "It takes one to know one, Mr. Hatter." With that she ran from the room. Jefferson recognized he had crossed into the mad side of his mind and tried to correct it before she left, but he was too late. Alice was gone. She hurried down the driveway and scolded herself, "What a fool I am. How could I trust a monster like that. I'll find a way to end this curse on my own." But something inside her knew, Jefferson was not all that bad. And suddenly she felt like she had made a terrible mistake trusting Gold.

\- **Is Alice going to search to end this curse on her own?**

 **\- Is Jefferson truly trustworthy, or is he still as Mad as a Hatter?**

 **\- Who will Alice meet in Storybrooke next?**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. I Can't Explain Myself, I'm Not Myself

**Chapter** **6**

 _ **London: 1904**_

 _What's it like? Not being able to grow up?_

 _Baelfire stood on the rose trellis by Alice's bedroom window, as he did most nights. He was dressed properly now, unlike their first meeting. He wore warm pajamas with a red, velvet robe. Alice sat in the window and rested her head on the window frame._

 _It isn't all that bad I suppose._

 _I think I would hate it. People don't listen to you when you're a kid._

 _That's true, I suppose._

 _Wendy talks of nothing but never growing up. She wished on a star last night that she would always be young._

 _You say that like it's a terrible thing to do. What's the harm in wishing on stars? Besides, don't you like living with the Darlings? They give you nice things and you get to come nextdoor and see me every night!_

 _I love being part of their family, Alice. It's just... I worry about Wendy. Wishes are not things to be taken lightly. You of all people should understand that._

 _I do. I've learned my lesson about wishes, Bae. Believe me..._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Alice's sprint came to a halt upon reaching main street. She slunk into a nearby bench and let out a heavy sigh. What was to happen now? Leave Storybrooke? Continue living for centuries? Maybe she should just end her life the unnatural way... but Perdie. She couldn't abandon her. Although, Archie's dog, Pongo, certainly fancied her. Perhaps the reason she could never end this cursed life was because she was a coward. A faint meow interrupted Alice's thoughts. It caused her to subtly gasp as she noticed a shaggy tabby cat rubbing against her leg. _T'was brillig and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._ Alice blinked the song from her mind and looked down onto the cat. She rested elbows on her knees and set her head in her hands. "I don't suppose you know what I should do." The cat blinked up and let out a hungry meow. Alice grinned, somewhat relieved that the cat didn't talk back to her, and said, "Didn't think so." Glancing across the street she saw a small bar with a white rabbit on the sign. With a squint of her eyes she leaned forward to make out the name of the place, "Rabbit Hole? Tch. figures." A familiar bark softened her face. "Perdie?" Looking behind her she could see both Perdita and Pongo being walked up the sidewalk by Dr. Hopper and another small boy. She stood to meet them as Dr. Hopper called her. "Alexis! We found you!"

"Hey again, Archie. Thank you so much for taking care of her." She keeled to greet her faithful dog and scratch behind it's ears. "And you got her a leash?"

"Indeed we did." The leash was not exactly the most interesting thing, but rather it was the boy at the end of it. She stood with a grin as Perdita sat by her side. "And who exactly is _we_?" She glanced down at the brown haired boy as he introduced himself, "I'm Henry. Who were you?"

"Nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Alexis Lyndell."

"Not who _are_ you. Who were you? Back in your world?"

"Oh..." that's right. She had told Archie she was someone from another world as well as him. "I was a nobody." She examined the child. He was in his teens and his grin was very genuine, but also had some curiousity. She almost recognized it. "W- What did you say your name was?"

"Henry."

"Right." The name wasn't familiar, and yet she recognized him somehow. "Well, Henry, thank you for watching after Perdie." She took the leash from him and Dr. Hopper spoke up. "Alexis, we were going to the pond with Pongo if you and Perdita would like to join us."

"Oh, thank you but no. I think it's time we get going."

"I see... did you find the person you were looking for earlier?"

"Yes... I did." Archie didn't say anything for a moment as if he was expecting her to say more, so when she didn't it was a bit awkward. He just let out a simple nod followed by a hum, "Ah. Well, I'm glad to hear it. I hope to see you tomorrow Alice. I'm glad you finally decided to step out for a bit so we could meet." That's when Alice realized she didn't actually have anywhere to stay. "Oh, yes. It was a pleasure. Well, ta-ta." She quickly walked away but glanced back once more to look at Henry's face. Why was it so familiar to her?

Alice walked with Perdita to the local Inn. "I suppose it will do for tonight. C'mon gal." The steps creaked and the porch was crooked. It was clear that this Inn seldom had visitors. "Curiouser and Curiouser..." A small bell rang above the squeaking door upon entrance. "Hello?" Nobody was at the dusty, old desk and there were no sounds coming from upstairs. She walked through the lobby. There were old oil paintings on the walls and doilies on tables. It reminded her of a farm home she stayed in when she lived in Ireland about 40 years ago. She ran her fingers along the front desk until they were met with a dusty bell. With one tap, the bell rang throughout the building. "Still nobody... clearly they are not used to guests." But she then heard the floorboards behind her creek. She spun around quickly and was met face-to-face with the waitress from earlier - Ruby. She had a smirk across her face and had lost the waitress get-up. "I knew it," she hissed, "I knew you didn't live here."

"W- what? Of course I do... I was just exploring."

"A dusty Inn? Doubt it."

"Ruby, please... don't tell anyone."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Alexis Lynd-"

"Yea, yea I know all that, but I mean for real. Who were you in that world?"

"..."

"Look, if you don't tell me I'll just go hunt down this author guy they say is running around and ask him?"

"Author?"

"Yea..." Ruby narrowed her eyes at Alice. "You aren't just not from here... you're not from our world at all are you?"

"Ruby, please..." She sighed and Ruby rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she had some sympathy for Alice. She strutted around the desk and picked a random key from the shelf. "Here... first night is free if you promise me something."

"What's that?"

"You either tell me who you and and where you came from, or you leave first thing in the morning." Alice didn't answer. Both options were tempting, but she wasn't sure which one to choose. Ruby crossed her arms and leaned on the counter. "Think it over today and we can revisit the issue later tonight. And try to keep your dog from barking. Pet's aren't allowed but I kinda have a soft spot for dogs." She grinned and her mood seemed more welcoming than earlier today. "Thank you, Ruby." Ruby winked as Alice and her dog walked up the stairs and into the first room on the left. It was a small, well-kept room trimmed with lace and blue walls. It reminded Alice of her room as a child. She unhooked Perdie from her leash and the dog reclined at the foot of the bed. Alice practically dove face first into the soft pillows. She suddenly felt very safe. Ruby trusted her, or appeared to. She had met some kind people. Jefferson didn't know where to find her. And most of all, the Dark One was safely trapped outside the town. Alice opened her eyes and thought about him for a moment. What was it about the Dark One that made Jefferson revert to a mad man? She let her eyes search the room until they landed on a small phone book on the nightstand. She sat up straight and began to flip through it. "G... G... G... Go... Gol... Here it is. Gold! Mr. Gold Pawnbroker?" She needed to know who Rumpelstiltskin was in this town and why he was thrown out in the first place. Perhaps there would be someone at his residence who could give her some answers.

Five minutes passed before Alice had the nerve to pick up the phone. Was she really doing this? She could just do as Ruby suggested and leave first thing in the morning. What was it that made her want to know who Gold really was? He wasn't her concern anymore after all. Curiosity, it was. Her curiosity was her true curse. Dialing the number gave her so much anticipation, like she was a detective. After the phone rang a few times, a young sounding female answered. "Hello. Can I help you." What a curious accent. "Um... Mrs. Gold?" There was some silence on the other side for a moment before the other woman said, "Yes. This is she. Who is this?" Alice looked about the room for something, anything, to help her come up with a fake name. She had used hundreds before but they all escaped her mind right then. "This is... Perdita... Frame."

"Frame?"

"Um yes... With an 'I'. F. R. A. I. M. E... Fraime. It's French."

"I see. Well what can I do for you, Miss Fraime?"

"I'm... um..." She noticed a paper on the nightstand and tilted her head to read the title. "I'm a reporter for _The Mirror_ and I am writing a story about citizens who are... no longer with us."

"Eh, sounds depressing. Did you say you were a reporter? Fraime... I don't recall seeing that name before."

"It's... my first real article. And it's just, I was wonder, if you might tell me about _Mr._ Gold..."

"..."

"You know. I just know some people are curious as to why he left... so suddenly..."

"..."

"Mrs. Gold? Are you still there?"

"Is this a joke?"

"What? No!"

"Who put you up to this? Because it is not funny."

"Nobody!"

"Well everyone _should_ know why I did what I did, and I don't appreciate you prying into my affairs and questioning the decision I mad about Rumple. Excuse me." Alice pulled the phone away from her ear as Mrs. Gold hung up. "Blimey." She hung her phone up on the nightstand and laid back on the bed. So, it sounds like even Mr. Gold's wife didn't like talking about him. Perhaps it was good that Alice broke off her deal with him. She felt a familiar weight on her leg. Looking down at them she noticed that Perdita had lifted her head over the bed and set her chin on Alice's leg. "Aw, C'mon girl." Perida jumped up and laid next to Alice, resting her head on her shoulder. Alice looked out the window to see that the sun was starting to go down. "We just have to find a way out of this, girl. We have to find that ingredient... and end this."

 **\- Is Alice actually going to break the curse, or is something telling her not to?**

 **\- Will she meet Jefferson again despite the conflicting emotions she deals with when they are together?**

 **\- Will she find out that Henry is Baelfire's son? Or Gold's grandson?!**

 **\- Is it wise for her to trust ruby?**

 **\- Will she just give in to the stress and go get a drink at the Rabbit Hole? lol**

 **Keep Reading! And REVIEW**


	7. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Chapter 7 - "Curiouser and Curiouser"**

 **London: 1904**

 _"They won't let you out of your room?"_

 _"No. Something happened earlier. I was in the park with my sister when we ran into an old friend of hers from school."_

 _"So?"_

 _"So they recognized me! My sister has aged decades and I haven't!."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"She said I was her younger cousin and that her sister Alice was visiting our relatives in the country."_

 _"Well, that's good, right?" He adjusted his feet on the trellis. "Problem solved."_

 _"Bae, no." Alice slowly shook her head. "We might have to move again..."_

 _"What?! Alice, no!"_

 _"There's not much I can do, Bae."_

 _He nervously tapped the windowsill and looked at the ground below. "Alice, sneak out."_

 _"What?"_

 _"If you might move away then we should at least have some fun first. You deserve that much."_

 _"But my parents are in the parlor. I can't sneak by them."_

 _"Climb out this way."_

 _"Wha- down the trellis?"_

 _"Sure! I do it every night. Don't you trust me?"_

 _"...I trust you, Bae. More than anyone."_

 ** _Present Day_**

Jefferson and Grace walked hand-in-hand up the sidewalk. Grace liked watching the sun go down, but the trees around their home always blocked the view so Jefferson walked her to the docks to watch. It was their favorite part of the day, but today was not as pleasant for some reason. "P- Papa?" Jefferson mumbled a slight, "Hm?" back to the small girl without looking down at her. "Why are we walking so fast?"

"Are we?" He still didn't look down at her. He kept his eyes up and looked around the streets as if searching for something. Grace, who was practically being dragged alongside him, replied, "Yes! Can't we slow down a bit? I'm getting sort of exhausted." Her father said nothing, for he wasn't paying attention. Then Grace pulled her hand from him and gave a frustrated glare, "Papa!" He stopped and looked down at her with a shocked expression. "I... I'm sorry, Grace." He then extended his hand again. "I'll go slower, I promise." She stood quietly for a second without taking his hand and tilted her head when she asked, "Papa, why are you acting so strange? Who was that woman earlier?" Jefferson let out a sigh as he kneeled on the pavement so he would be on eye level with his daughter. Grace added on to her question, "Why did she upset you so much?"

"Grace... she didn't upset me." The child looked confused and Jefferson smiled as he fixed some misplaced hairs on her forehead. "I upset myself. I behaved poorly in front of an old friend, and I'm afraid it might have cost me that friend." Grace nodded. "I think I understand. I got into a fight with a friend at school once and we aren't friends anymore. Is it like that?" Jefferson nodded but Grace didn't seem convinced. There was something more about this so-called 'friend' than met the eye. Her father was so troubled about it that it had to be deeper than that. "Don't worry, Papa. I'm sure she will forgive you." Jefferson grinned and took her hand again. "I'm sure she will." He then stood and kissed the top of her head. As they continued to walk towards the docks, the smile faded from Jefferson's face. The truth was that he didn't expect Alice to forgive him. She had called him a monster. Perhaps he was one. Perhaps the mad man that he once was still lived inside of him. Why did he care so much? What was it about Alice that made him want to set things right? What could he do to make it up to her?

* * *

A knock at the door caused Alice and Perdie to both lift their heads. They sat silently as if they had heard wrong, but the knock came again. Alice stood and approached the door. "W-who is it?"

"It's the big bad wolf..."

"..."

"It's Ruby, Alexis, now open up."

"Oh." Alice opened the door and Ruby was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. Before Alice could even say hello, Ruby started speaking, "Don't worry. You're time isn't up. You can still think about my offer. But while you're doing that I was wondering how you knew Archie."

"Dr. Hopper? I don't really, I just met him today."

"Oh..." She looked disappointed. "For a moment there I thought I was going to be a regular Sherlock Holmes and figure out who you are."

"Actually, Sherlock Holmes investigates. He doesn't interrogate."

"Well aren't you a real expert on British lit... I should have figured with that accent. London?" Alice nodded and Ruby grinned. "Well, there's one new thing I know about you."

"Well done, Sherlock."

"So... why did you run out of the diner so quickly earlier? Archie said he had given you directions to someone's house."

"Well," Alice sighed, " _Archie_ certainly likes to talk, doesn't he?"

"Most shrinks do. He said it was Mad Man Jefferson's place."

"So?"

"So you are British... You know the one they call Mad Hatter..." Ruby's eyebrow curled up and Alice's face fell further with a sigh. "Well, it appears you have solved your mystery, detective Ruby." But Ruby didn't seemed satisfied. Alice left the door open but went back to the bed and sat on the side of it as she petted Perdie's head. "Anything else?" Ruby nodded. "Mhmm... I still don't know _why_ you're here."

"... I'm looking for a white rabbit."

"Funny. But something tells me there's more to your story than what the books and movies say." Alice fell back on the bed and groaned. "Oh, please don't remind me of those flicks..."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me about it," she said as she walked in and shut the door behind her. "They got my story mixed up too." Alice rolled her head sideways to face Ruby. "You're story?" Ruby nodded. "Ruby... big bad wolf... heh, I get it." Mr. Gold had told the truth about Storybrooke. They all were fairy-tale characters just like him. Just like her. Maybe that's why she recognized Henry. Maybe that's why Ruby was so understanding. "Old codger was right about this place..."

"The old who-now?" Alice looked up at Ruby who had overheard her. "Oh, um..." She didn't answer and Ruby just rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me then I guess you've made up your mind and you're leaving tomorrow?" Alice didn't respond again. "Whatever..." Ruby then walked towards the door, frustrated. "Ruby?" She turned and faced Alice who had called her. "If someone had to sell something in this town, where would they take it?" Ruby hesitated before answering as if questioning whether or not to trust Alice, but after a moment she replied with, "Gold's I guess. Most stuff ends up over there." Alice nodded and added a, "Thank You." Ruby slightly grinned and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed Alice snatched the phone book up once more and found the address for Gold's Pawn Shop. "Main street. Easy enough." She sprung from the bed and grabbed the handle of her door. She paused. She didn't want Ruby too see her leave. It might raise questions about where she was going. Perdita whimpered from the bed. "I can't tell her what I'm up to, Perdie. Even if she understands... she would be very understanding when she finds out I'm an old acquaintance of Rumpelstiltskin's." Perdita dropped her head between her paws. Alice bit her lip while she though. "The window..." She walked across the floors and opened it. Looking outside she saw a rose trellis beside her. "Perfect." She sat on the ledge of the window and swung her legs over. Perdita lifted her head and whimpered from the bed. "No, Perdie. Stay, girl." The dalmatian reluctantly laid her head back down as Alice reached for the trellis filled with dead roses and overgrown thorns. She slid off the windowsill and nearly fell as she hung from the wooden planks. With a small grunt she lifted herself and planted her feet below her. "I am far to old for this sort of thing." Once she had her footing, Alice began to climb down. It took great patience and focus but she managed to make it to the ground. A few barbs had stuck to her pale sleeve. She plucked them off and brushed her hands on her jeans while walking back towards the street. "Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop... here I come."

Henry Mills took rapid steps up the sidewalk. He had just waved goodnight to Archie and was hurrying home to find out what his family was up to. He was quite proud of them. They were anything but boring, and even though that could be stressful, he still loved them. He had been asked by his adoptive mother to be home before dark. Rumors of the "Author" in town had caused her to worry about him. His steps came to a halt when he saw an older blonde woman jumping from the bottom of a rose trellis onto the ground. Had she just climbed out of that upper window? She turned to brush herself off and started to walk towards the street. "Alexis?" She stopped with a gasp and looked at him with surprised eyes. "H- Henry!"

"What are you doing?" He directed the question at her but his eyes were focused on the window she had just come from. "Are you staying here?"

"Um, no! I was just... visiting someone."

"You're a really bad liar." Alice's shoulders fell to match the frown on her face. She didn't have time for this. She walked ahead of Henry without responding to him. Secretly in her mind she was wishing for him to just walk away, but her hopes were shattered when he appeared next to her and asked, "So... you don't live here?" Alice didn't look at him as she let out a sigh. "Look, kid, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Most people have told me that my whole life."

"Oh don't try to make me pity you. I've lived too long for that old trick to work."

"What are you talking about? You're only... what... 23?"

"I'm 22!" She flashed an offended glance at him. Then she realized, " _Did I actually just get offended that someone thinks I'm older than I look?"_

"Ok, 22 then. Still, you don't have to act like a know-it-all." Alice cringed at the comment. She had grown up surrounded by nothing but "know-it-alls" and she didn't want to be like them. She softened her voice and muttered, "Sorry..."

"So, where _do_ you live? I mean you clearly aren't from storybrooke or the Enchanted forest."

"What makes you think I'm not from the Enchanted Forest?"

"You would have appeared in the book." Alice stopped and Henry did the same. She stared down at him with a curious look. "What book?" He narrowed his eyes. With a smirk he replied, "That's not fair. You can't answer my question with a question."

"Fair enough... I'm from here and there. Your turn. What book are you talking about?"

"That wasn't a good enough answer." Alice let out a chuckle and continued walking. "Hey, I don't make the rules kids." She heard the stop of his feet as he ran a couple steps to catch up to her. "You are really in a hurry, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess you could say I have a schedule to keep." She did, in a way. She had to find this ingredient and get out of Storybrooke so she wouldn't have to explain herself to Ruby. Henry nodded, "Me too. I have to be home before it get's darker."

"Well," Alice pointed at the sky. The sun had vanished and all that remained was the glow of dusk. "You might want to hurry then. Goodnight, Henry." She walked in front of him, leaving him alone on the sidewalk. Her steps slowed down after a moment when she got the feeling that he was still behind her. Sure enough, upon turning around she saw him following. "What are you doing? I said go home!"

"This is my way home." Alice narrowed her eyes to try and figure out if he was telling the truth. He cocked his head at her and asked, "Don't you trust me?" A memory of someone else saying that to her years ago flashed before her eyes. The way he said it, down to the detail of the inflection in his voice, was so familiar. "Wha- what did you say?"

"I said, don't you trust me?" Now she was sure she recognized him. She knew she didn't know the name Henry from anywhere. She didn't know the clothes or the sound of that voice. But she knew she recognized those eyes, that grin, the personality. "Henry, did you ever have family outside of the Enchanted forest?"

"No. I'm the one who was born here." So he wasn't from a world of magic, just like her. "And your family from that world... did any of them every live outside of Storybrooke? Anybody in London?" she asked. Henry got distracted by the word 'London' and asked, "You're from London? I guessed the UK with that accent." Realizing that she had relieved too much about herself to this, supposed, stranger she turned without response and continued down the street. Henry skipped up beside her and she picked up the pace. Alice tensed in frustration. "Henry, look, I know how curiosity can be a real beast sometimes. I know you want to get to know the mysterious stranger that appeared in this rinky-dink magical town. But I'm a bit more complicated than that and don't need you to-" She stopped when she caught sight of Jefferson and Grace approaching. Fortunately for her, they were talking to one another so they didn't notice Alice or Henry. Henry looked up to see why she had stopped talking. "It's Jefferson..." He lifted his arm to wave only for Alice to firmly snatch it and pull him in between the buildings. "What are you-"

"Shh!"

"Alexis?"

"Shh!" She gently pushed Henry behind her and peered around the corner to see Jefferson and Grace still approaching. She whispered over her shoulder, "Kid, will you please just run along home now?"

"Do... you not want Jefferson to see you?" She didn't respond, for she was focusing on the father and daughter who were walking hand-in-hand closer to them. Henry smirked as an idea came to his mind. "Let's make a deal."

"Sorry, but I am still paying for the last deal I made." Henry ignored her vague comment and continued. "Let me stick around with you until I have to go home, and I wont wave Jefferson and Grace over here." She whipped her head around at his face. She saw a very familiar smirk upon it. "What? Absolutely not!"

"Ok." Henry exaggerated a shrug and sigh and attempted to step in front of Alice and onto the sidewalk. "ooooooh Jefferson..." Alice tensed up once again and grabbed Henry. She clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the shadows of the buildings. She harshly and desperately whispered. "Alrightalrightalright. You can come, ya maggot." He slipped out of her grasp and nodded in satisfaction. Alice held her breath as Jefferson and Grace passed them. She let it out as soon as the coast was clear. Henry tilted his head and examined her behavior with a confused look on his face. "Dont... take this the wrong way but, you don't have a lot of friends... do you?" Alice's countenance looked a bit defensive as she stepped out of the ally. "What makes you think that?"

"You don't really seem like a people person." They both started up the sidewalk and Alice shoved her hands in her pockets. She contemplated whether or not to continue the conversation. However, there was something she felt she could trust about Henry. "Relationships... never really came easy to me, I supposed."

"So you don't have _any_ close friends?"

"No. I _had_ a very close one though. Just once and for a brief time... a long time ago."

 **Next Time:**

 **\- Will Jefferson find a way to prove to Alice that he isn't the monster he once was?**

 **\- Will Gold's pawn shop have the missing ingredient Alice needs?**

 **\- Is Gold still waiting for Alice outside of Storybrooke?**

 **\- Will she ever make the connection between Baelfire and Henry?**

 **Keep reading to find out and please, please, please leave a comment/review. Ta-ta for now and Merry Christmas!**


	8. I've not had any tea, I can't take more

**London: 1904**

 _"Bae! Did you not hear what I said? The reason I wasn't allowed outside is because I was recognized in the park! Why would you bring us back to it?"_

 _Baelfire kept a firm grip on her hand as he pulled her through the green hills of the park._

 _"Don't worry, Alice. I've got a special place."_

 _"It doesn't involve Rabbit Holes does it?"_

 _"Hahaha, no. I promise."_

 _The two journeyed to the outskirts of the park near the edge of the woods. There, Bae revealed a lush patch of grass, populated with daisies._

 _"B-Bae, this place so enchanting!"_

 _"I used to come out here all the time before moving in with the Darlings. It was my little hiding place."_

 _The two sat and Alice began to make a daisy chain._

 _"I wish I could stay here forever with you Baelfire... I don't want to move away."_

 _"I... I don't want you to go either, Alice."_

 _"Then let's run away! We can go back to your world!"_

 _"Alice, no! Even if I knew how to get back there I wouldn't go. I can't face him again!"_

 _"Him? Him whom?"_

 _"Rumpelstiltskin"_

 _"So you DID know him personally?!"_

 _Bae slowly nodded. Alice's curiousity peeked more as she set her daisy chain on her white lace pinafore._

 _"Tell me about him! He was a curious fellow when I met him in Wonderland. But maybe if I knew more about him..."_

 _"Alice..."_

 _"Y-yes, Baelfire?"_

 _"Your curiosity is going to get in trouble. Don't go looking in dark corners, until you are willing to live with knowing what's hiding in them."_

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

The tiny bell above the door rang as they entered the dusty shop. It reminded Alice of her bakery back home. Her regulars would be getting curious as to why she had not opened shop all day. She then remembered a half-finished wedding cake still sitting on the counter that was supposed to be picked up this afternoon. But for some odd reason, she didn't care. Wedding cakes normally were thorns in her side. They were extravagant layers of hopes and dreams and happily ever after. That was something Alice knew she would never see. How could she? She was unable to grow old, so how could anyone expect her to grow old _with_ someone? _Is our situation not dismal? *cheshire cat laugh*_

 _"_ Alexis?"

"Hmm?!" She snapped out of it and looked down at Henry, "Sorry, I was distracted. This place is very..."

"Crowded? Magical? Curious?"

"All of the above," she replied in an exhausted tone as she took in the overwhelming sight. How could she ever find what she was looking for in this mess? "Just when you think you've seen it all."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"An ingredient."

"Well shouldn't you go to the grocery store for that?"

"I grocer won't have what I need. I need something..."

"Magical." She looked down at the boy who now had a smirk across his face. He walked to the desk and rung the bell. "Well you're in luck. It just so happens that I know the owner. In fact she's my gran-" Before he could finish, a petite brunette woman emerged from the back room. "Henry! Hello there. Who's this?" She smiled at Alice who couldn't wipe the petrified look from her face. She recognized that accent from the phone! It was Mrs. Gold! "This is Alexis Lyndell. She's... a friend."

"Any friend of Henry's is a friend of the town's, I suppose. What can I help you look for?" She was nothing like Mr. Gold. She was so kind and welcoming. No wonder she kicked him out. "Mrs. Lyndell?"

"Oh." Alice shook her head. "Yea, I'm a friend of Mr. Jefferson's. He's gotten rid of some things, one of which was an item of mine. I was hoping it would turn up here." She glanced down at Henry who had a cocky smirk on his face. He knew she was hiding from Jefferson for a reason! She held her breath hoping he wouldn't say anything then glanced back up to Mrs. Gold. Her head was slowly tilting like someone does when they sort our a puzzle. Then Alice realized... her voice! Mrs. Gold must recognize it from their phone call earlier. Alice cleared her voice of any tremors and spoke as clearly as she could. "I would be happy to pay whatever for it, Mrs. Gold." Mrs. Gold's face straightened and she smiled. "There's no need for that, if it's mistakenly here as you said. In fact I've had people in and out for days trying to reclaim old belongings. And _please_ call me Belle."

"Alright, Belle then. Thank you." She grinned and Belle went to the back room. As soon as she was out of sight Alice whipped her head to Henry. "Belle? As in..."

"As in from the story." The entire town was beginning to make sense to Alice. "I see..." And if Belle was married to Mr. Gold then that meant "...beauty and the beast." Henry looked up at Alice hearing her mutter that. She knew who Gold was? Bell returned and set a box of trinkets on the ground. Alice's heart skipped a beat when she realized that her hope of breaking her curse could very well be in that box. She stepped up to it as if it was her redemption... and her casket... and peered over the edges. She reached in and pulled out a solid gold pocket watch. _The problem, my dear friend, is that this watch is precisely two days slow!_ She then set it down and reached for the next item. It caused her to snicker a bit. It was an empty porcelain jar labeled "Mustard". _Mustard!? Don't let's be silly!_ There were a couple other things. Some rusty silverware, a tablecloth, a sewing kit fit for a true hatter. Nothing that would quality as an ingredient. "I don't see anything that belongs to me." Belle frowned and reached for the box. "Wait!" Alice grabbed it and peered back inside. Tucked in the corner was a tea bag that must have fallen in when Jefferson was packing things up. It had no label from this world and it smelled the way the hatter's table did that day. Belle raised an eyebrow in confusion as Alice lifted it from the box. Alice tucked it in her pocket. "Oh... I just didn't want that to stay in there. The tea might stain those things." Belle nodded, not quite convinced that was the true reason for her taking it. "Thank you for your help, anyway Belle." Belle grinned back at her and hesitated before saying, "Do I... know you from somewhere? There's something familiar about your voice?" Alice shuddered a bit. "I... don't think so. Um, ta-ta." She turned and quickly walked out the door. The moment she was outside, she breathed in a large gulp of air. It was finally dark out. Alice had spent all day avoiding awkward moments and she finally was able to leave! Surely the tea in this small bag would work as the ingredient she needed. She was free. Free from Storybrooke. Free from the curse. Free from... Jefferson. "Hey, Alexis, wait!" The cling of the bell was heard as Henry burst through the door after her. "I think it's time for you to go home, Henry."

"Is that what you were looking for? A tea bag?"

"I... I'm not sure. But it might work."

"Work? What are you using it for?"

"Henry..."

"Look, I have lots of questions and you have lots of answers. We also have a long walk before my house so..."

"Questions are not always good Henry. Sometime curiosity can take you down a never-ending path. Then you find out things you wish you hadn't."

"Is that what happened to you?" Her feet scuffed the pavement as she came to a halt. Her jaw tightened in frustration then she relaxed it and looked at Henry. "Listen, Henry... I'm going to give you this advice and I suggest you take it." He stood there and looked up at her with eyes that she swore she had seen before and patiently waited for her next words. She opened her mouth and said, "Don't go looking in dark corners... unless you are alright with knowing what's hiding in them." The statement sent a chill up Henry's spine. The cold tone in Alice's voice didn't help at all either. He glanced down at his feet to think over what she had said. "That... That's good advice." Alice rolled her eyes a bit and sighed as she turned and walked up the sidewalk more. "I know... I often give myself very good advice but..." Henry followed her and asked, "...but... what?"

"But I very seldom follow it." She looked down at the boy who had now rejoined her on the side. "But that bit of advice wasn't mine... A friend told it to me a long time ago. He had seen some pretty dark corners of the world. Then there was me, who was so naive. I thought everything was full of Wonder and excitement but... every silver lining as a dark cloud."

"That's a pretty negative way of looking at things."

"I guess. But the world does that to people."

"Henry?!" The cry came from up the sidewalk a ways. Henry looked ahead and then checked his watch and mumbled, "oops."

"Henry, you were supposed to be back home half an hour ago. I've been worried sick not to mention Emma is roaming about looking for you." Alice assumed this must be Henry's mom. But who was Emma? The tall brunette hurried to Henry and set a protective hand on her shoulder and sternly asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh. Mom this is Alexis. Alexis, this is my mom Regina Mills."

"Mayor Mills." Regina put extra emphasis on that correction. Alexis wasn't sure what to say. So _this_ was the evil queen. Other than the scar on her lip and the cold tone in her voice, nothing seemed 'evil' about her. Possessive seemed to be a more appropriate description. However, Alice noticed something in her eyes that reminded her of... _OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_ Alice took a shocked step backward at the realization. She remembered what Rumpelstiltskin said. Don't trust the Evil Queen. Just ask who her... mother was! The Queen of Hearts! Is that why Henry was so familiar? No... there was something else about him. He reminded Alice of someone else. "Alexis," Henry started as he noticed her unease, "Are you ok?" What started with a curious chase for this ingredient eventually lead to Mr. Hatter and now has lead to an evil Queen. She was on a journey through Wonderland all over again. She had to get out of here before she fell victim to more inescapable magic. "H-Henry. It was wonderful to meet you. Remember what I said... about dark corners." He nodded and Alice nodded to Regina saying, "Goodnight your Ma- Mayor Mills." She then forced herself to walk casually away, but once she fell out of their sight she sprinted back to the Hotel.

She hadn't even closed the door to the Inn when Ruby popped up from behind the counter. "About time. For a moment I thought you had actually left, but then I saw that your dog was still here. So, are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"No."

"Oh... so you've decided to leave in the morning."

"I'll do you one better, Ruby. I'm leaving now."

"W-what?" Alice bolted up the stairs and Ruby followed her while saying, "Look, it's ok if you stay here one night. I wont even charge you-"

"It's ok." Alice turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Perdita raised her head from the floor and panted happily when she saw her owner. "I don't belong here and I'm in a hurry."

"Oh, really? Are you late late for an important date date?"

"Don't start, Red." She narrowed a gaze at Ruby and clipped the leash on Perdie. "I just have to get back to my bakery."

"Why? Do you have a pie or something that _must_ be baked before midnight?"

"...yea... or something." Now Ruby's curiosity was more peaked than ever. She saw the look on Alice's face. It wasn't really anxious. It was more... desperate. Like that look people have when all hope is lost. "Um... Alexis are you alright? Do you... need anything? Anything you want to tell me." Alice glanced up at Ruby. What was she rambling on about? It was as if she could tell Alice was on a mission to end her cursed life. "N-no... we will be just fine. C'mon gal." She tugged lightly on Perdita's leash and brushed by Ruby at the door. "Um... ok. Well, Bye Alice."

"So long, Red." Alice gave her a sad glance as she left. Lots of thoughts ran through her head. Was this the right choice? Living for centuries wasn't all bad. She had experienced so many wonderful things... but so many bad ones too. There she went, being negative again. What else could be expected of a child who hardly had a true friend, outlived her family, and couldn't get close to anyone for fear of them finding out her secret?

She made it to the edge of town. Before crossing the town line she took a breath. "Goodbye Storybrooke." Lifting her foot she attempted to step forward but was stopped when a firm hand grabbed her arm. "Alice! Wait... don't go." She turned with a look of surprise on her face. How did he know she would be here? What did he want now? Why was there a glimmer of excitement in her as she saw him. "J- Jefferson..."

\- **What does Jefferson want with Alice?**

 **\- Will the tea bag even work?**

 **\- Will Alice end the curse... and her life?**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews everyone! Please keep reviewing so I know how you are liking it and what characters you want to hear more from. If there is anything particular you would like in the story then let me know and I'll try to work something out. :D**


	9. You see? I'm not all there myself

**_Sorry this chapter is so short!_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

London: 1904

 _"Bae! Bae!"_

 _Alice tossed some hair pins from her window across the garden to the Darling's household next door._

 _Hearing the tap of the pins against the window, Baelfire hurried to open the window._

 _"Alice? What are you doing up so late?"_

 _"I just listened to my parents talking downstairs. They said we aren't going to move!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes! Because of you!"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"I told them I had a friend who didn't ask questions about my age. They said we will stay in London longer so I can spend time with you."_

 _"Really, with me?"_

 _"So I can be someone of a regular child!"_

 _"Alice," He laughed, "We aren't regular children."_

 _"But they don't need to know that. Just promise me you will never go away. Then I wont have to go away. We will be friends forever!"_

 _"Forever? You sound like Wendy. All this talk of forever."_

 _"So she's still talking about that magical world on the star."_

 _"Yes. And I'm getting worried about her..."_

 _"Don't be worried, Bae! What could possibly happen?"_

* * *

Present Day

"Get away from me, Jefferson!"

"Alex, please. Please forgive me for before. The person you saw, the person I was in wonderland. It wasn't me! It wasn't! My mind was so twisted by the words of the Queen of Hearts. I thought that she was going to rid me of the curse of being trapped in wonderland forever that I was too blind to see the mad man I was becoming." Alice was quiet. She felt sympathy for him. His words made her think long and hard about what she was doing, herself. Was the promise Rumpelstiltskin gave her an empty one? What exactly would happen when she broke this curse? Would she grow old normally? Or would the years catch up to her and kill her instantly. Most likely, it would be the latter. For all magic comes at a price. Jefferson's voice calmed and he spoke sweetly and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Alex... Alice... please forgive me. I wish to make it up to you. And I think I know how."

"How?" She looked up at him. His face was so stern. His eyebrows shaded his dark eyes in a way that made it appear he was looking into your soul, but Alice didn't find that scary anymore. His jaw remained tight, like he was on the verge of anger... or maybe tears. But the mismatched gentleness in his voice and touch soothed Alice as she looked him in the eye. It made her feel like the timid child she once was, standing before a man... but not a mad man. She took a breath before proposing, "By stopping you from going through with this."

"Mr. Hatter," She shrugged and it caused his hands to fall from her shoulders. "I can't... wait... how did you know about that?" She looked back to him in surprise as she recalled not sharing the details of her visit to Storybrooke. "Henry called me. He was wondering if I had done something to upset you. Apparently you avoided me in the street today."

"That boy is too curious for his own good..."

"You're one to talk, Alice." He laughed as he said it then added, "The only thing keeping you young is that magic. If you get rid of it... you'll die." She had no reaction when he said that. She just stood there. After being silent for so long Perdita let out a whimper and nudged Alice's leg with her nose. "So... so what if I die? We all have to eventually don't we?"

"But alone? Nobody should die alone. They should live as long as they can with people who love them and die peacefully... surrounded by people who will remember them."

"..."

"Alice. Tell me what I can do to change your mind." Alice was quiet for a long time before stepping away from him. "Take care, Jefferson." She turned and barely heard him say "Alice!" before stepping over the town line. She turned and saw no-one there. The Storybrooke sign was gone. One second later, Perdita followed with her head hanging low. "It's alright girl... c'mon." She felt like Jefferson was still standing there, watching. She couldn't bare the thought of that. She started to walk down the road.

* * *

"Alice! Please stay!" It was too late. She was over the town line. She couldn't see him or heard him. Jefferson watched as she turned and faced him. She was looking him directly in the eye but saw nothing. He was used to that look. So many people had looked at him and seen nothing, but that was just because of the mad man he once was. He felt like he had failed her. He knew that feeling all too well. He had failed Grace by leaving her and going to Wonderland. Now he had failed Alice by letting her go to her death. He watched her crouch to pet Perdita. He couldn't bare to watch anymore and he walked back to town.

* * *

Alice heard a twig snap in the trees? "H-Hello?" Nobody answered and Alice walked faster. "C'mon gal..." The noise came again. "W-who's there?" No response. Perdita began to growl and Alice immediately knew what that meant. Before she could finish her thought, she felt someone come up behind her and wrap an arm around her with a cane pressed against her neck to choke her. A familiar voice hissed in her ear. "Nobody breaks a deal with me, Dearie! Nobody!" Perdita arched her back and barked hysterically. Before Alice could even attempt to run, the cane knocked against the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

"Papa? Is that you."

"It's me, Grace." Jefferson lazily closed the door to his mansion as his daughter ran to the top of the steps from her room and looked down on him. "Where... Where is Alexis?"

"She wouldn't come back."

"Is she still afraid of you?"

"I don't know." He slipped of his jacket and sat on the bottom step. Grace trotted down the steps and hugged his neck from behind him. "I don't understand why. You're not scary." Jefferson grinned then stood up, his daughter clung tightly to him as she was lifted from the floor and hung down his back. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

* * *

"She's not going to help us, she's proven that already."

"Will you shut up, Cruella. Or do you want to go back to your life of debt and bankruptcy with nothing but a name to cling to?"

"Oh don't get your cane in a twist, Rumple. She has that magical ingredient or whatever it is you sent her to get so she wouldn't help us now." Alice heard the voices around her as her eyes fluttered open. She was laying with her back on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. "H-Hello?" She sat up. It appeared that they were in a large house. Very empty but with a few lavish furnishings. "Where am I?"

"Back in Storybrooke, dearie." Alice whipped her head to the side and saw Gold standing there without the assistance of his cane. He walked towards her and she scooted back a bit on the floor. "Did you think it would be that easy to leave?"

"H-how did you-"

"How did I get in? The way I should have tried in the first place. Once you were blacked out, I dragged you across the town line. The same magic that lets you through, let us through as well."

"Then let me go. You're in the town now. I have what I need, just let me go back to New York so I can make this bloody thing that will break my curse!"

"But I'm not done with you, Alice." He towered over her now. "I didn't just pick you for the task of getting us into Storybrooke. There is someone I need your help with. She's the only person who has the power to get rid of me again. You are going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Who?" Alice's heart was racing now. She couldn't imagine that she would possess the ability to stop someone more powerful than Gold. He kneeled to Alice's side and took her jaw to lift her face. "They call her 'The Savior.'

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I've just been so busy. I'm sorry for how short it is. I just didn't want to make you guys wait anymore for an update. Hoping to have the rest of this scene finished soon!**

 **\- CC**


	10. Did You See A White Rabbit Pass Here

**_London 1904_**

 _-Alice awoke to the sound of slamming drawers in her room and the voices of her parents-_

 _We can't just leave. The Darling's need our help._

 _Once the police are finished questioning them, they are going to want to ask us if we know anything. The last thing we need is attention on our home._

 _But that poor child. We have to do something._

 _\- Alice sat up in bed. The sun had barely risen and her mother and father were in their traveling clothes and packing her bag-_

 _Mother?_

 _Oh, Alice dear!_

 _What's going on. Where are we going?_

 _We have to go on a little trip out of London._

 _Are we coming back?_

 _I don't know, dear._

 _Why can't we wait until morning._

 _Alice... my love... something terrible has happened. That boy you've grown so fond of..._

 _Baelfire? Is he alright?_

 _He's gone missing, sweetheart. The police think he has been kidnapped._

 **Present Day**

"I'm not sure what you expect me do to. I've never even met this woman before." They had found Alice a chair in the almost empty cabin and Gold was pacing around her while Cruella watched out the window. "I know, Dearie. That's why you're perfect for the job. You see, I'm powerful enough to get the job done, but you aren't a familiar face. If you go to the savior and tell her you're lost in this realm and need to find your way back home… she'll trust you."

"And what am I supposed to do when she trusts me." Gold reaches in her pocket and Alice stiffens. "Easy, Dearie… we aren't in New York anymore." He pulls a small box from his pocket. "Pandora's box. You need magic to open it. That's why the savoir needs to trust you. You have to get her to open this… then you are going to trap her inside and bring her to me."

"Then what?"

"Then? Well then you get to go home."

"That's not what I mean. What are you going to do with her?"

"That's none of your concern." He grabs her wrist and forces the box into her hand, closing her fingers around it. "You're almost there, Alice. Almost rid of this world and every bit of magic that ties you to it. All you have to do… is bring her to me." Alice looked down at the box, unsure of what to do. She had just suffered a century because of a deal with this man and she may be about to doom someone else to that same fate without even knowing them. Gold's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Oh… and if you try to have Emma help you or you reveal I've returned… then Cruella gets a new spotted coat from that dog of yours."

"No, please." She looked up with panic and Gold pulled her from her chair. "Then get going." Alice was shoved through the door forcefully, the box held tight to her chest. There was no way out of this now… except forward.

* * *

A few knocks echoing on the large Mayoral Mansion sent Regina to the door. She was just about to get ready for bed so she was less than excited to hear that she had a visitor. The door swung open and her shoulders fell as if disappointed to see that it was someone not worth skipping a few minutes of sleep. "Jefferson. Isn't this a surprise."

"But not a pleasant one I assume..."

"Not this late." Her tone was as cold as usual with an edge of sarcasm. "What do you want?"

"You're help. I once helped you get through some magical loopholes to find someone... I need you to do the same for me." She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Right... well, Henry is asleep and I'm a little tired myself. Your loophole jumping will have to wait until morning." She began to close the door but Jefferson's strong hand stopped it. "You owe me, Regina. You left me separated from my daughter for over two decades... you owe me." She let out a sigh and opened the door. "Fine. Come in."

* * *

It was late. There wasn't much she could do now. Nobody would even be out to help her. Alice just wandered around Main Street, the box hidden in her denim coat pocket, in hopes of finding some sort of way out. _You don't know where you're going? Then it doesn't matter... which way you go..._ "Ruby." She whispered to herself. "She'll know where I need to go." Now in a full sprint, Alice bolted up the sidewalk and headed towards the inn.

Once their she found Ruby asleep on the den couch, a magazine across her stomach indicating she was only resting her eyes with exhaustion caught up to her. "Um, Ruby?" The waitress jumped awake and smirked at Alice. "Oh look. The sneaky one. You know if you're going to sneak out, you shouldn't come back right after."

"I'm sorry. You were generous to let me stay here for a night for free but I have to ask more of you. I'm looking for someone."

"Is it a man? If so then you need to change your attire. Denim is so out."

"Ruby, please... I need to find someone named Emma. Do you know who that is?" Ruby sat up and let out a chuckle. "Only the savior of our little kingdom here. Why do you need her."

"Everyone could use a savior, right?" Alex said with a suspicious shrug and Ruby stood with a sigh. "Fine. Come on."

"Where?"

"I'll take you." She walked to the coatrack by the door and put her jacket on. "Oh, Ruby no.."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's late and I-"

"Enough!" Ruby whipped around. Her snap was loud enough to be the bark of a dog. "Now you came from nowhere. God only knows how you knew about Storybrooke because you definitely didn't pop over with the last batch of nutjobs. You sneak out of my Inn to avoid speaking with me because you're afraid of saying to much, obviously. Now you want to know where the savior is but won't say why. Forget it, little miss Wonderland. But I'm afraid your days of chasing rabbits alone is over. I don't trust you. Now I'll take you to Emma, but you better believe I won't leave you alone with her. Come on." She yanked the door open and headed out. Alexis sighed and followed with her head hanging low.

* * *

"I can make tea if you want," Regina said with an irritated tone, still upset for the rude interruption by Jefferson."It's fine, Regina."

"So what's this about then."

"The new girl. The one who just arrived in town."

"Ah yes, the blonde. I saw her walking with Henry. I've never seen her before but I didn't like how chummy she was getting."

"Her real name is Alice Lyndell. She's not from a world of magic. She was born in London actually-"

"Alice in Wonderland..."

"What?"

"Alice in Wonderland," Regina chuckled and leaned back in her armchair. "So the girl who stole the lead in your fairytale has finally surfaced after all these years?"

"Yes."

"But how? It's been over a century and you say she has no magic."

"Something happened to her in wonderland. She said she ran into Rumplestiltzken and he made some deal, the consequence of which was that she ages decades slower than average."

"That explains why she doesn't look like the child the stories describe. So what is she doing here?" Regina leaned forward a bit as the conversation grew more interesting. "She's here to find some... ingredient that will break her curse, but I think it will just end up killing her."

"And how did she know about this... ingredient?"

"That's why I'm here. Gold..." He says with a lowered voice.

"What about him."

"She found out about the ingredient from him. He tricked her into bringing him to Storybrooke."

"No," Regina stood and paced about her office. "She doesn't have magic. She wouldn't be able to let him in."

"That's what I thought too, but then I saw her pass through the barrier with no problem at all. This curse... it's her own supply of magic."

"So you think Gold is back?"

"Alice is smart and cunning. I don't think she would trust Gold. I think she left him on the other side of the town line and that's why she was running all over town for information. She didn't have his help."

"So if she left town and Gold isn't here then what is the problem?" Jefferson stood and looked Regina in the eye. "You know as well as I that a man like that won't let anyone break a deal with him. She's in danger out there. And now Storybrooke is in trouble if Gold makes it back inside."

"So what do you suggest I do? Send the dwarves to patrol every boarderline of Storybrooke? Keep and eye out for a girl chasing rabbits?"

"If Gold manages to catch her then he will use her against us."

"How? You said she's cunning. Sound's like she can handle herself."

"He has something she wants."

"And what would that be?" Jefferson sighed, accepting the truth that Alexis was desperate for relief. "Her death."

* * *

 **I'm not even going to make excuses for this time frame you guys. Truth is... I got writers block. lol I'm back now though!**


End file.
